


Flashback

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea just came to me this afternoon- let me know what you think and I'll decide to continue or not.   :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Ashlyn's first camp and Abby was bringing her around to meet the girls. She gave her a little info on each girl, gave the girl a little info on Ashlyn, and then moved to the next. She did this for everyone Ashlyn hadn't met yet.

"You know Tobin. We did Cheney... so... I think we're done."

"Cool." Ashlyn knew there was one missing but she played it off like she didn't.

"Oh wait!" Abby spoke up. "Hey, Kriegs! Come here."

And there she was. Ali Krieger.

Ashlyn and Ali have already met. But neither has said anything to anyone. It was an unspoken understanding.

She walked over with her million-dollar smile, which only spread wider as she approached, and stopped right in front of them.

"This is Ali Krieger. She's an outside-back on the right side-"

"The best side." Ali jumps in playfully and flashes Ashlyn a smile with a nose crinkle. 

"Totally." Abby amuses. "She played in Germany for a while and Penn State before that. Super friendly, super nice, a great friend, and a huge asset to this team."

Ali extends her hand to shake Ashlyn's. The second their hands touch- Ashlyn has a flashback.

_Ashlyn's junior year of college. At a party after the UNC vs Penn State game. The hand in her's right now - she remembers pinning it to her bedroom door and Ali smiling into her lips as they kissed. She remembers pulling Ali's Penn State t-shirt over her head and tossing it across the room, as far as possible. She remembers the softness of Ali's lips on her neck and the pressure of Ali's teeth on her collar bone. Four years ago._

"And this is Ashlyn Harris. She's a goal keeper. She plays for the Flash and before that- UNC."

"Tar Heels, baby!" HAO echoes across the room.

"Yea, one of  _those_." Abby gives Ali a look because they've all heard it before. Ali laughs and nods knowingly.

Abby continues. "She surfs. She paints. She's funny as hell. And she's also a great friend." She finishes. "So... that's everyone." She pats Ashlyn on the back and walks away.

"Nice to meet you... Ashlyn." Ali flashes back to the last time she said that name.

_Her senior year of college. At a UNC party. Discarding all intention to NOT give this girl what she wants. Smiling into her lips. Grabbing fists full of sheets and digging her heels into Ashlyn's bed. Calling her name breathlessly into a pillow. Wrapping her arms around Ashlyn's shoulders as she came undone. Once, twice, three times. Four years ago._

"Nice to meet you too... Ali, was it?" Ashlyn played along and gave her a knowing smile.

"Yea. Ali." She raised a challenging eyebrow. Ashlyn finally lets go of the handshake.

"You know... you look familiar." Ashlyn's pretty cocky about it. Ali's a little surprised she brought it up. But not totally. It happened.

"Now that you say it... so do you." Ali pretends to think back.

They both know what the other is getting at. They're both smiling. They've wondered for four years when this day would come.

_Ashlyn has a flashback to her teammates telling her Ali Krieger was not only straight- but out of her league- even for Ashlyn. She took that as a challenge. She remembers bringing Ali a cup of punch and introducing herself. She remembers sitting on the back porch with Ali. The look on Ali's face when she leaned in to kiss her. She remembers laughing together as they stumbled to her room. And the sound of Ali moaning as her back arched off the bed._

_Ali has a flashback to sitting on the arm of a couch next to her teammates. Looking around the room and trying to mask the fact she was watching Ashlyn. She would dart her eyes away when the blonde looked up. She remembers her stomach fluttering when Ashlyn walked over. She remembers a feeling of desire she never felt before or since that night. She remembers trying to get Ashlyn to kiss her on the porch for an hour._

Ashlyn brought her hand to her chin to feign some more deep pondering.

"I think you played me in college." Ali pointed out as she smirked- making a pun on the fact Ashlyn was a known player when it came to girls, as well as the fact they did indeed play each other in soccer.

"Hmmm... I think it was the other way around." Ashlyn raised her eyebrows pointedly and corrected her. Ali blushed, remembering the morning after...

_Ali wakes up with Ashlyn's arm around her waist. She sighs at how it almost feels right and starts to fall back to sleep until she realizes it's better not to deal with the awkwardness when Ashlyn wakes up to a strange girl in her bed. Although, she's probably used to it. But the fact Ali slept with the enemy is probably going to be just as awkward when she sees her teammates back at the hotel._

Ashlyn remembers it too...

_Waking up, expecting the brunette to still be there, but ultimately realizing she's in an empty bed. Most girls stick around the morning after- usually too long for Ashlyn's liking. But this girl left. Ashlyn's not used to that. She knows Ali Krieger IS out of her league but last night... damn... last night she was Ashlyn's._

Ali thinks back on how much fun that night was and doesn't even notice she's biting her lip right now. And she did feel bad for leaving without saying anything. But she kept reminding herself back then-  _this girl does this all the time._  


"Sorry about that." Ali apologized softly but still with a smile.

"It's cool." Ashlyn was clearly amused. She noticed the lip bite, even if Ali didn't.  

"Just a drunken hook-up, right?" Ali laughed nervously.  _Oh my god. Stop talking, Ali._  


"I wasn't drunk." Ashlyn said confidently and Ali's eyes slowly met hers.

The knowing smile on Ali's face faded. "Oh... You weren't?" She tried to act casual but the mumble in her voice proved she was caught off guard. 

Ashlyn smirked and slowly shook her head 'no' in response.

Ali was about to say something but Kelley walked past and patted Ashlyn's back. "You still coming?" She asked as her and Alex headed toward the pool.

Ashlyn kept her eyes on Ali for second longer. "Yea." She said over her shoulder before walking backward toward them. She looked back at Ali... "Neither were you." She said smoothly with a smile before turning to follow them.

...

Ali stood there gaping until she realized she was standing by herself. She closed her mouth, looked around, and turned to join the girls at one of the tables. No one even noticed their interaction. They were so nonchalant.

Ali brought a plate of food over and sat at the table with Pinoe and Lori. They were bickering about something so they didn't even acknowledge her.

She was glad though. She looked down at her plate. An uncontrollable smile crept across her face. 

_What the hell was that?_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and comments... here is the continuation. Tell me what you think!

The next few days went as usual. Training. Hanging out. Movie nights and exploring during free time.

Ashlyn and Ali crossed paths a few times but not for long and never one-on-one. It's kind of hard when there are 24 girls in one hotel. Especially when everyone is trying to catch up and spend quality time with each other while it lasted.

Ali was walking back from dinner with Hope, Becky and Carli when she spotted Ashlyn on the patio with Tobin and Cheney. As if the timing was planned- Tobin and Cheney got up to go inside and Ali heard Ashlyn say she was going down to the water before calling it a night.

Ali took that as a sign and told the girls she would catch up to them later. Hoping none of them heard what she heard. They didn't. No one was even paying attention.

Ali passed Tobin and Cheney on their way to the entrance.

"What up, Kriegs?" Tobin high-fived her.

"Nothing, just going to the beach for a bit."

"Ash just went down there. If you run you can probably catch her." Cheney added, oblivious to it all.

"Oh nice. See you guys later." Ali continued on as they said good night.

...

She spotted Ashlyn walking toward the water and decided to follow. She didn't even get within ten feet before Ashlyn spoke.

"Following me now, are we?" She said without turning around, as if she was expecting Ali.

"I- no... I was coming down here too."

"Uh huh. Looks like it." She said skeptically when she turned to Ali who was shivering slightly in the breeze.

"I was!" She protested and Ashlyn chuckled. "And then Cheney said you were here too so I thought I'd come say hi."

"Hi." Ashlyn smirked and turned back to the water. "Have you been here before?" She immediately switched to normal conversation.

"California?"

"San Diego." 

"Yea, a few times... you?" Ali scrunched her toes under the sand.

"First time." Ashlyn watched her do it but caught herself staring before Ali did. She sat down on the sand and Ali joined her.

"Its really cool. Great for surfing." She nudged Ashlyn. "Great weather. Awesome food." She started.

"How'd you know I surf?"

"What? I don't. I just... you surf?" Ali fumbled for words.

"I do." Ashlyn smiled. Unsure whether or not that was a slip. She gave Ali the benefit of the doubt and they fell into a comfortable silence.

...

"How did you know?" Ali asked after a while, without looking at her.

Ashlyn faced her but didn't respond. Unsure what she was asking. She waited for Ali to elaborate.

Ali looked out of the corner of her eye and hoped Ashlyn wouldn't make her say it out loud but it seemed she had no choice.

"That I wasn't drunk. How did you know?"

Ashlyn wasn't expecting that. She didn't think it would come up again and she certainly didn't think Ali would initiate it. She chuckled softly- still surprised Ali asked it. Ali gave her a look as if to say 'well?' and Ashlyn thought for a second before answering.

"I only saw you drink the drink I brought you." She said pointedly.

"Just because you only saw me drink one doesn't mean I didn't have more before you talked to me." Ali reasoned. "It's not like you were looking all night." She chuckled but paused as she watched a shy smile pull at Ashlyn's mouth. She narrowed her eyes. _Or was she?_ "Wait, really?" She asked, surprised.

Ashlyn just shrugged coolly and turned back to the ocean to hide her smile.

 _So that's a yes._ Ali thought to herself.

She tried not to gape but really didn't see that coming. She turned to face the ocean as well and waited for Ashlyn to change the subject.

She didn't. 

"So you like 'em young, huh?" She teased and now Ali's jaw did drop as she turned to face Ashlyn.

"You're, what, a year younger than me?" She protested and it only made Ashlyn laugh harder.

"Its okay. I know I can be hard to resist." She joked.

"I don't remember you being this cocky back then." Ali started with her.

"Oh... you don't remember because you were _drunk_ , right?" Ashlyn teased sarcastically.

Ali rolled her eyes and smiled even though she tried to fight it. "I don't remember you being this **annoying** back then." Ali corrected.

Ashlyn admired that smile. "I don't remember you being this beautiful back then." She ventured and Ali got visibly flustered- exactly what Ashlyn wanted to happen. "Actually, that's a lie. I remember how beautiful you were."

Ali was taken aback by Ashlyn's boldness but she wasn't put-off by it. No one was ever this straight-forward with her right off the bat. Most people were either too shy or too creepy. This was different. It was intriguing.

"You think you're so smooth, don't you?" Ali teased and recovered and Ashlyn just shrugged.

"Just being honest." She said as she turned to the ocean again, trying to play it cool.

It worked. She could feel Ali's stare burning into her. It took everything she had not to turn and face her. 

They fell into a comfortable silence and Ashlyn waited for Ali to change the subject. Something about the weather or how training was going. Maybe an excuse to walk away. Something.

But it never came. They sat quietly as the waves slowly crashed toward them.

...

"I looked you up." Ali confessed after a while. "After we met... I looked you up."

Ashlyn faced her but didn't seem too surprised.

"That's how I know you surf." She admitted guiltily but Ashlyn only smiled. Clearly amused by Ali's interest.

"Oh, so... you're a fan?" Ashlyn asked, cockily.

"Hardly." Ali teased back. Their banter was almost too easy. They clicked so well.

Ashlyn caught a mischievous grin. "You were a fan **that** night... 'You looked so hot in that keeper jersey' and 'Right there, ohhh- you feel so good!' That's what you said, right?" Ashlyn mimicked.

Ali's jaw dropped. She was half embarrassed and half flattered that Ashlyn remembered her words.

"You remember all that?" Ali couldn't believe it.

"I will never forget all that..." Ashlyn smirked. "I was surprised- didn't know _sweet, little_ Penn State girl had it in her." She raised an eyebrow and paused when she noticed a nervousness come across Ali's face. "Hey..." She coaxed. "I didn't tell anyone." She reassured seriously.

Ashlyn normally bragged about her endeavors with her close friends but not this time. She kept this one for herself. Something was different. And she had too much respect for Ali to do that to her.

"No, its not that. Its just... that's not like me... to say things like that." Ali said thinking back over the years.

"I mean, we were pretty intense."

Ali shuddered and Ashlyn wasn't sure if it was from the breeze this time.

Ali debated her next question but decided to follow Ashlyn's example and be bold. "Do a lot of girls get like that with you?" She asked.

Ashlyn's eyes darted to her.

"Honest answer?" Ashlyn questioned and Ali nodded up-and-down. "Yes." Ashlyn admitted confidently.

Ali looked down at the sand, feeling dumb for getting so caught up that night. Ashlyn noticed and continued.

"But..." She started to take off her hoodie. "I don't **ever** get like this with other girls." She wrapped it around Ali's shoulders, keeping her eyes trained on her face until Ali looked up and their eyes met.

There was something there. Ashlyn saw it with Ali once before and she knew exactly what it meant. She pulled Ali closer by the edge of the hoodie. Ashlyn glanced at her lips and back up to her eyes before moving in to kiss her. When their lips connected it all came rushing back.

She longed for this kiss for four years.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the update- more to come on this one.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments/support lately, everyone. Really appreciate it- it keeps me updating.

Ali _coincidentally_ ran into Ashlyn in the lobby before breakfast and pulled her aside to ask a question about a drill they ran yesterday. Or so that's what she pretended she was asking.

"So about last night..." She got right to the point once it was just the two of them.

"Oh. You're welcome." Ashlyn was very cocky about it but she was mostly kidding.

"What? I- no! Listen, last night shouldn't have happened. We work together."

 _Oooo. Wow._ Ashlyn wasn't expecting that but she didn't let it show. "Okayyy." She said.

"I d- I don't know what got into me. I just..." She trailed off as she thought back on the night.

_They made out for a while. Ali remembered why she got so caught up the first time- she got lost in that kiss. And now she remembers getting caught up last night. Ashlyn's hands slipping under her shirt. Ali biting her neck and wrapping her arms around Ashlyn's shoulders to ultimately give her more access._

"That can't happen again." She finished her argument. "We're teammates and we need to be professional."

"Okay." Ashlyn said again. And considered not adding the last part but did it anyway... "My teammates don't usually call me 'babe' though so you should probably watch that." She said with a straight face as she flashed back to the beach.

_She kissed Ali- only intending to do that much. But when Ali pulled her on top- Ashlyn couldn't restrain herself. And if she was going to commit to something she was going to give it 100%. Soon, Ali was clinging to her tight, trembling at her touch, grinding into her hips. 'Mmm, babe'. She moaned as she licked Ashlyn's ear and pulled herself closer._

Ali looked around to make sure no one was paying attention before smacking Ashlyn's arm. "Stop it." She warned but it wasn't out of anger and Ashlyn tried not to laugh. Ali couldn't believe she would call someone 'babe' at a moment like that but she did remember saying it and her cheeks turned red. "We can't let that happen again."

"Krieger... I. Said. Okay." Ashlyn said pointedly and walked away. "See you at practice, teammate." She smiled sarcastically and joined the group in the breakfast room.

_Why was that so easy for Ashlyn? And why was that not so easy for me? ... Priorities, Ali. I can't get involved with a teammate... no matter how much I've wanted her all these years._

...

They avoided each other. Ashlyn was a little bitter about how Ali went about it. She was literally like day and night. All for it and then completely ending it. She wasn't going to say anything to anyone so she wasn't sure what the big deal was. But she kept thinking back...

_Ali had finally caught her breath, still gripping tight to the back of Ashlyn's neck as she panted. She didn't let go. Ashlyn caught her eyes and they gazed at each other for a moment before Ali smiled shyly. There was something endearing about it. Ashlyn leaned down to kiss her softly._

Ali was bitter about Ashlyn simply agreeing, no argument, nothing. She was confused as to why Ashlyn gave in so easily. But she reminded herself- this girl gets all the girls- this is nothing to her. If only Ali could get that last kiss out of her head...

_They made eye contact and Ali couldn't help but smile. Ashlyn leaned in and kissed her sweetly. It was different this time. Not like their other kisses and Ali felt more in that one kiss than all other kisses combined. There was something else there- and she realized she was in way over her head._

...

After two days of avoiding each other- their plan was put to an end by the coaches. They picked random pairs for a stretching routine after training and Ashlyn and Ali were together. It actually worked out well since they did extra ACL stretches anyway. But neither of them was ready to talk to the other.

Ashlyn sucked it up though when she saw Ali walking toward her. She couldn't not smile at that face.

"Hey, Alex."

 _Even the way she says my name is perfect._ "Hey. You want to go first or should I?"

"Uh, I'll go." Ashlyn shrugged and laid out.

...

It was a lot of leaning and stretching and holding and touching.

Ashlyn's leg was up over Ali's shoulder and Ali was leaning closer to help her stretch it out. But she was definitely not giving it her all. She was looking everywhere but at Ashlyn and Ashlyn noticed.

She realized something... _This girl doesn't actually want to stop things. She's scared what'll happen if we don't stop. Holy shit... Ali Krieger has a crush on me?_

She had to push the limits. There was no way she was going to let Ali Krieger walk away again without a fight. So when Ali was still looking away, Ashlyn decided to step it up. "It's not stretched enough." Ashlyn pointed out and grabbed Ali's hip to gently pull her in- extending the stretch and sending electricity through Ali's body.

That got her attention. Her eyes darted to Ashlyn as she inhaled sharply. "What're you doing?" Ali grit out so only Ashlyn could hear.

"I don't want to get hurt out there. Come on." She played it off like it was all part of the exercise. Ali took it as a challenge and leaned closer.

Ashlyn slightly cocked an eyebrow when her plan worked and Ali pretended not to notice.

Ali resumed looking at everybody else for the rest of the cycle. If she caught those hazel eyes she was done.

...

"Switch!" Dawn commanded and Ashlyn got up, leaving Ali to take the floor.

Now Ashlyn could really do some work. Every stretch they did she held Ali as close to her body as possible. She could feel her heart beating like crazy. When each move was over, Ali would lean against her- not ready to lose the contact and Ashlyn would have to nudge her to take the next position.

Ali had no control over this attraction. She wanted to be professional and didn't want to get involved in something she knew would end badly but she couldn't bring herself to move away. She was magnetized. But Ashlyn didn't cross the line. She only made it impossible for Ali to deny what she was feeling.

They were on the last stretch. The one where Ali would put a leg on Ashlyn's shoulder and Ashlyn would lean in. Ali was finding it hard to avoid eye contact- she could feel Ashlyn's stare burning into her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach- she was losing the battle.

She finally let her eyes meet Ashlyn's. They were only inches apart. They both froze and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Thoughts running a mile a minute. Ali parted her lips and opened her mouth to say something but...

"Alright! Great session ladies! Hit the showers." Dawn clapped and the girls got up one-by-one.

Ashlyn looked down at Ali and waited for her to say what she was about to say before Dawn spoke. But Ali shut her mouth and moved to get up. Leaving Ashlyn on her knees. She hurriedly gathered her things and started toward the locker room.

"Good job, Ash. See you later." She called over her shoulder nervously and removed herself from the tense situation before she could make a mistake.

 _Or... maybe Ali Krieger **doesn't** have a crush on me._ Ashlyn sat back and shook her head at herself for getting caught up.

...

Ali took a cold shower. Really cold. She had to- she was that worked up. Having Ashlyn that close and not being able to do something about it was torture. A torture she brought upon herself to protect herself. But really, what was worse- this or getting her heart broken in the end? She wasn't sure anymore.

...

Ashlyn was in her room later that night. Most of the girls went out but she didn't feel like it tonight. She watched Champions League highlights and relaxed.

Ali avoided going out. She knew drinking would not help her control her urges for Ashlyn. She told Alex, her roommate, she was going to pass.

"You should hang out with Ash. She's not going either... kind of unlike her." Alex pondered it. "Maybe she's not feeling well." She shrugged. "I'll see ya later." She smiled and left to meet the others.

...

Ali stayed in her room. Watching TV and successfully avoiding Ashlyn AND going out... for about an hour and then she couldn't sit still anymore. She paced her room. She cleaned up her clothes and the dresser her and Alex shared. She cleaned up the bathroom which was useless since she was in a hotel. She sat on the edge of the bed and gave herself a talk.

"I will not go down the hall." She said aloud to herself.

...

There was a knock on Ashlyn's door and she reluctantly got up to see who it was. As far as she knew everyone was out or settled in for the night or in Carli's room watching a movie.

She smiled when she looked through the peep-hole. She straightened out her clothes and stood tall before opening the door.

"Alex." She nodded her head in acknowledgement, keeping a straight face.

"Hey... I thought you might want this back." She handed Ashlyn her hoodie from the other night.

"Thanks...?" Ashlyn wasn't convinced that's why she was there.

Ali's eyes caught the TV. "You're watching Champion's League." She stated and Ashlyn kept her eyes trained on Ali.

"Usually." She said and Ali eventually met her gaze as she felt Ashlyn's burning into her.

She couldn't take it. She had to remove herself from the situation... now. "I'm gonna go." She turned to leave.

"We both know that's not why you came here." Ashlyn pointed out and Ali froze, her back to Ashlyn but only a step away.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Ashlyn could tell Ali was having a battle with herself but she selfishly wanted Ali to give in. She laced her fingers with Ali's and slowly pulled her closer until her back was against Ashlyn's body.

Ali didn't fight it. She couldn't- this is what her body wanted but her mind kept telling her no. 

Ashlyn stepped back, pulling Ali's arm with her and Ali turned to follow, closing the door behind her. Ashlyn had her up against it in a second, hand behind her head to protect it from hitting the door. She pressed her hard to the door and Ali bucked with anticipation.

Ashlyn leaned in to kiss her and Ali closed her eyes but Ashlyn didn't close the gap. "If you really don't want this to happen again- you need to let me know right now."

Ali opened her eyes and stared into Ashlyn's. All the answers were there in those big brown eyes- Ashlyn could see it. She needed Ali to say it though.

"Alex..." She reminded.

Hearing her name again only made Ali need it more. "I want you." She whispered and that was all Ashlyn needed.

Ashlyn leaned her forehead to Ali's for a second before moving in. She hesitated for a second, lifted her eyelashes and met Ali's eyes before kissing her smoothly. Ali crumbled forward. Losing all self control from before. Her mind was completely giving way to her body. And she didn't care anymore.

...


	4. Chapter 4

It was impossible, Ali realized, to keep away from Ashlyn.

They had an unspoken agreement neither one would say anything. It was too risky- especially in a team setting.

So the next night they walked to the beach again, sat on the lifeguard chair for the sunset, until Ali couldn't take it anymore and made a move.

But they were interrupted by a passing group of people taking a stroll down the beach. The darkness of the night could only hide them from so much.

And the day after that, when Ashlyn pulled off Ali's shirt in her hotel room and dropped kisses on her collarbone, it seemed a hotel door would be enough to hide them. Except Sydney forgot her phone in the room and when they heard the door open they only had enough time to separate before she turned the corner.

"Oh, sorry." Syd apologized when she saw Ali in only a sports bra. It seemed a little weird to her but they had all seen their teammates in less.

"No, its cool. Nike just sent me this." Ali lied and pretended she was showing it to Ash. "Looks more breathable, right?"

"Yea." Ash said quickly.

Sydney bought it and shrugged her shoulders. "Later guys." She left again.

"That was a good cover." Ashlyn was impressed at how quickly Ali came up with that. She nodded her head.

"Yeaaa, next time- when you say your roommate is 'gone for the day' you better be 150% sure!" Ali smacked her arm. A little annoyed but not mad.

Ashlyn only bit back a laugh. She thought it was cute when Ali got flustered.

But when Ali gave her a glare, Ashlyn sarcastically shook her head in full agreement. Ali just rolled her eyes.

"It **is** a really nice sports bra." Ashlyn gently tugged at the strap, causing Ali to smile involuntarily.

"I thought I'd wear something fancy for you." Ali teased and gave Ashlyn the eye.

"Oh yea?" Ashlyn moved closer and smiled, their lips only inches apart.

"Yea." Ali said softly in an exhale, leaning closer with a smile. Her nose brushing Ashlyn's lightly.

"That's hot." Ashlyn responded before leaning in to close the gap.

...

"Oh my god." Ali exhaled when she finally caught her breath.

"Yea." Ashlyn agreed and flopped back on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

"I feel like I need a cigarette." Ali said with a smile and took a deep breath.

Ashlyn smiled at her joke. _That good, huh?_

...

"You should probably get dressed." Ashlyn said when she came out of the bathroom. Toothbrush in mouth. Wearing only her underwear and sports bra. "Syd will be back soon. And we can't say Nike gave you this..." She rubbed her thumb along the hickey she left on Ali's hipbone and smiled cleverly.

Ali looked down at it. "Are you for real?!" She exclaimed when she saw the mark.

"Oh, I'm for real." Ashlyn smirked and walked back to the bathroom to rinse.

Ali walked in a few seconds later- half-way dressed already. Ashlyn caught her reflection in the mirror as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. Ashlyn couldn't help but stare. _God, she's beautiful._

When her shirt was on, Ali caught Ashlyn's eyes on her before Ashlyn quickly looked away and turned off the water.

"Bathroom is all yours." She smiled as she walked past Ali and out of the bathroom.

...

Ali closed the door and sat on the edge of the tub for a moment. She put her hands over her face and held it for a second as she thought. She then leaned her elbow on her knees and clasped her hands under her chin. She bit back a smile.

And then she couldn't hold it back anymore. She let the smile spread across her face and shook her head as she got up. Still smiling.

She caught her reflection in the mirror. A huge grin on her face. She can't remember the last time she saw that look on her own face- if ever. And then she looked down to her hip.

She shook her head again. _Damn, she got me good._

Then she noticed another on her upper thigh and another on her inner thigh.

"Seriously?!" She laughed. Loud enough so Ashlyn would hear.

She heard Ashlyn laugh in the other room. Most likely patting herself on the back.

"I guess I'll just wear sweatpants to the pool tomorrow." She joked, still yelling through the door.

"You'll still be the sexiest girl there." Ashlyn shouted back, muffled through the door.

That shut Ali up. And made her smile that huge grin again. She was thankful the door was closed to hide it.

She splashed water on her face and patted it dry. Before taking a deep breath and deciding what to do once she got back out there.

_Do I just leave? Do I stay for a little and hang out? What does this mean? Am I supposed to kiss her when I go? Am I not?_

So Ali did what Ali did best... She got nervous. She rambled. She mumbled. 

"I'm going to go." She said in a rush as she pulled her shorts on. She didn't make eye contact with Ashlyn, who was sitting on the bed watching TV. Ali just hurriedly grabbed her things.

"Okay..." Ashlyn watched her, a little surprised she was leaving so abruptly.

Ali turned for the door. _This is so weird. What am I doing?_ And then turned back around quickly. Ashlyn raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"I- uh... thanks, thank you." Ali nervously stumbled with her words. Not sure why she was thanking Ashlyn. That came across cold- like she was using Ashlyn.

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes. "... You're welcome...?" She spoke slowly. Slightly miffed by Ali thanking her- like she did her a favor or something. _What is going on?_

There was a silence. Ashlyn waited for Ali to realize what she said. Ali waited for Ashlyn to say something- to ask her to stay or plan for a meet-up later tonight. But nothing was said.

Ali broke the silence.

"I'll see you at dinner." She said as she zipped up her hoodie and walked out the door.

 _What the fuck was that?!_ They both thought when the door closed.

...

There was no meet up that night. The unspoken awkwardness prevented each of them from feeling comfortable enough to approach the other. So neither did. Ashlyn hung out with Kelley and Tobin and Ali hung out with Becky and Buehler.

And the next day at breakfast, Ashlyn avoided looking in Ali's direction. She wasn't mad. She just didn't know how to act. And neither did Ali.

But after training, it just happened they were alone for a moment in the locker room. Be it that one of them tried to make that happen or not was beyond the point. All the girls headed back to the bus. Two girls just got in the shower. And the middies were running an extra drill.

Ali spoke up first- feeling maybe she was the one who made things awkward but still not sure how.

"So... what're you doing the rest of the day?" She asked innocently.

Ashlyn stared at her for a second and then snapped out of it. "Going downtown with Pinoe and Lori. Pinoe invited me last night." She responded, trying to act normal. "You?"

"Going downtown with Pinoe and Lori." She tried not to smile at the irony. "Lori just asked me to go."

Ashlyn smiled at the coincidence. "Oh, nice." She packed up her bag and got ready to go. "I'll see you there then." She said as she started toward the door.

"Okay." Ali nodded and watched her until she realized she was staring. "Hey, wait! Um... I'm almost done. I'll walk with you?" She asked but it was more of a statement and Ashlyn nodded in acceptance.

 _Still not sure what the deal is here._ Ashlyn thought.

...

"Can I sit here?" Ali asked when Ashlyn took the window seat in the fourth row.

Ashlyn looked at her and chuckled. "You don't have to ask, Alex. We're friends- of course you can sit here." She said very obviously.

"Okay." Ali said as she slinked into the seat. _Friends. Great._

...

Of course they ran into each other in the hall on the way to meet Pinoe and Lori in the lobby. Which meant they had to take the elevator together, alone. It was a long, tense six floors.

Ashlyn stared at the floor numbers as they got lower and lower.

Ali stared at the floor.

When the door opened they were relieved to be free.

The lobby was crowded so they waited on a bench outside. Ashlyn decided she wasn't going to accept silence and struck up the conversation.

"What's your favorite cereal?" She asked and watched the people walk by.

Ali turned to her, a little caught off guard by her inquiry. They never really talked much.

"Um... Reese's Puffs." She replied after a moment.

Ashlyn cracked a smile but remained facing forward. "Really? Chocolate for breakfast?" She laughed lightly.

Ali just shrugged. "Sure." She said. "Why, what's yours?"

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch, for sure." Ashlyn nodded.

"Oh, for sureee." Ali teased her, lightening the mood.

"Making fun of me?" Ashlyn asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Making fun of your Southern accent." Ali pointed out, challenging her.

Ashlyn responded with something so muffled Ali couldn't understand.

"What?" Ali asked, trying to figure it out. Exactly the reaction Ashlyn wanted.

Ashlyn faced her with a smile. "I said 'at least I don't mumble'." She countered and made Ali bite back a smile. Her nose crinkled for a second before she successfully forced a straight face.

_Stick with it, Ash. Make her do that again._

Pinoe and Lori came out a few minutes later to find them laughing together, gently pushing each other and cracking jokes.

Ash said something that made Ali burst into laughter. She smacked her knee and leaned forward, putting her head between her own knees and letting out a hearty laugh.

Ashlyn laughed with her but mostly watched Ali's reaction. It was adorable. She was literally adoring Ali.

Pinoe and Lori walked over without being spotted. Ali eventually composed herself enough to breathe but she was still laughing. She looked at Ashlyn and smiled. Biting her tongue to keep her grin in check.

"Hey guys!" Lori interrupted their joke session.

"Hey-ooo!!" Ashlyn yelled and hopped up to give them high-fives. "Y'all ready to go?!" She said in an exaggerated Southern accent and flashed Ali a knowing smile.

Pinoe looped an arm around Ali's shoulders as she shook her head and they were off.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of a two-chapter update... uploading next chapter now.
> 
> Are you guys still liking this? :)

The two of them went for a walk on the beach later that night and stopped at the lifeguard chair they made out on earlier in the week.

"Today was fun." Ali started. She sounded surprised.

"Yea?" Ashlyn caught the tone. "Were you not expecting it to be?" She gave Ali a weird look.

"No! No." Ali laughed. "I knew it would be fun. Just not _that_ fun." She recovered.

"Oh, okay." Ashlyn shook her head.

"You know what I mean." Ali added.

It was quiet for a while as they looked at the ocean through the moonlight.

"I didn't know you tore your ACL." Ali said after a moment.

"I did." Ashlyn nodded. "Both of them."

"I'm terrified of that." Ali shuddered. "I give you so much credit for never giving up." Ali continued.

Ashlyn just laughed. "Humans are resilient. You would do it too."

"I'm not so sure I could." Ali thought about it.

"You're a fighter." Ashlyn pointed out. "And the best Right Back I've ever seen so..."

Ali looked down and smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Ashlyn said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. "You're assertive and fast and feisty."

Ali inadvertently raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm still talking about soccer." Ashlyn clarified.

Ali bit her lip and looked down to hide the blushing redness in her cheeks.

Ashlyn loved that she could make her do that. She pressed on.

"But I guess all those things have duel meanings with you." She says cockily.

That sets Ali off on a flashback to their most recent time...

_Ashlyn picks her up and carries her to the bed. She smoothly moves them down to a laying position without breaking the kiss, without dropping Ali. And sometimes Ali wonders if she practices these things because her execution is absolutely perfect. Every time._

_Ashlyn pins Ali's hands to the bed and holds them above Ali's head with one hand. Ali fights back a little, like always. Its just part of it. And she smiles into Ashlyn's lips as she leans her weight on Ali to suppress her. Ali bites lightly on Ashlyn's lip and then kisses her hard._

_**There is the feisty.** _

_Ashlyn slides her other hand down Ali's body slowly, teasingly. Her plan is to tease Ali for a long time before getting into anything but Ali has other plans._

_She breaks one of her hands from Ashlyn's grasp and grabs Ashlyn's trailing wrist, moving her hand quickly to where she wants it._

_Ashlyn is surprised by Ali's advance and decides to go with it. Ali slips both of their hands under the waistband of her panties. She's not wasting any time._

_**There is the fast.** _

_She slides Ashlyn's middle finger into her with her own. No pause. No hesitation. No teasing. Right to business. And after a second she lets go of Ashlyn's hand to surrender control as she lifts her hips to get a feel._

_Ashlyn grins down at her. Surprised by Ali suddenly taking control in this situation. She watches Ali as she opens her mouth with closed eyes and then bites her lip. Still lifting her hips in motion with Ashlyn's hand._

_"More." Ali exhales when she can feel Ashlyn's stare on her. She tries not to smile. She's never like this- she has it so bad for this girl._

_**There is the assertiveness.** _

 

"I guess." Ali shyly responds to Ashlyn's duel meanings comment as she blushes. Even in the moonlight, Ashlyn can see it.

"Ohhh..." She smiles. "Now she's shy." She teases and it makes Ali blush even more.

"I **am** shy." Ali pointed out. Its true- she's usually shy around new people.

"Could've fooled me." Ashlyn scoffed and nudged her.

Ali let that one go. She shivered as a cool breeze swept along the beach. Ashlyn instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. Held her close to keep her warm.

Ashlyn scrunched her eyes as she noticed she was doing this. Not sure why she was so concerned with Ali but she brushed it off. _Just being nice._

...

Ashlyn was taking a shower in her room after practice the next day. It had been raining for the entire second half of their work out and she was trying to rinse off the cold from the rain. Syd was in the bathroom getting ready to go out with Kristie so the two were bantering back and forth.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Syd jumped and screamed... though Ashlyn was hardly effected.

"Not funny, Syd." She said.

"Its not me." Sydney replied when she recovered from the initial scare. She left the bathroom and checked the room and then the hallway before coming back to report. "I think the power went out." She said.

...

Ali was standing at the door of her covered balcony. A hotel employee had just come by to tell them, room-by-room, that the power should be back shortly. A fallen branch from the storm brought down a wire causing the black-out.

She heard a knock at the door and figured it was another update or one of the girls- bored without TV or internet. Her roommate already left to go downtown instead of spending the day in the dark.

"Who is it?" Ali couldn't see a thing through the peep-hole.

"Me." Ashlyn cleared her throat from the other side of the door.

Ali's heart fluttered a little before she turned the knob to open the door.

"Hey." Ashlyn leaned against the frame. Her confidence beaming off of her. Her hair is damp- she must have just gotten out of the shower. Phone in her hand as she used it for a flashlight.

"Hi." Ali tried not to sound shy. "What're you doing here?" Last she checked the two of them were to meet up later.

Ashlyn scrunched her brow. _That didn't sound very inviting._

"Its dark so-"

"Oh!" Ali assumed what Ashlyn wanted. "I mean, we could do that." She smiled and gently pulled Ashlyn into the room by her wrist. When the door clicked closed she pushed Ashlyn against it.

 _Oh, totally **not** why I came here._ Ashlyn thought but didn't say a word.

She smiled into the kiss and let Ali take control of it. Ali always surrendered dominance after a few minutes and when she did, Ashlyn picked her up and carried her to the bed.

She sat Ali down on the edge and leaned into her to continue the kiss.

Ali wrapped an arm around her waist with intentions to pull her down but her hand hit something hard in her back pocket.

"Sorry." She said.

"Its okay." Ashlyn responded, not interested in breaking from the kiss. Her eyes still closed as she leaned into Ali to continue.

But Ali was curious. "What is that?" She said as she turned her head to the side.

"Flashlight." Ashlyn gave her a short reply as she pulled it out of her pocket and tossed it on the other bed. She turned back to Ali and leaned to kiss her but Ali moved back slightly.

In the dim, stormy daylight leaking from the balcony door, Ashlyn could see a look on Ali's face. Though, she couldn't quite put a thumb on what it meant- she could have sworn it was a look of appreciation, mixed with a hint of sweetness.

"You came here... to bring me a flashlight?" Ali asked innocently.

"Yea..." Ashlyn stayed where she was. "Wanted to make sure you were safe." She added, suddenly feeling embarrassed for showing she cared.

Ali smiled slightly and then tried to hold it off. _She's being so cute with me lately._ Ali was pleasantly surprised by Ashlyn's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks." Was all she could think to say. Feeling dumb for assuming Ashlyn was there to hook-up.

But Ali's short answer made Ashlyn stand up straight and away from her. She realized right then she might be getting in over her head. Her feelings, whatever they might be, could get in the way of their hook-up arrangement and she certainly didn't want to ruin that.

"I should probably go." She said seemingly out of nowhere.

Ali saw a noticeable change in Ashlyn's demeanor. "Okay..." _Maybe she was just coming to help. Shit._ Ali was confused.

"Later?" Ashlyn asked. "I have to meet Jill in a few minutes." She said and it was true. She really was just coming to make sure Ali was okay before she went to meet Jill in the lobby.

Now she felt dumb for letting her possible feelings get in the way of things with her hook-up buddy. Her favorite hook-up buddy. The best one she's ever had. The only one she's ever really cared about. _Oh my god. I have feelings for this girl._

"Sure." Ali said. Still confused.

"Okay. Later." Ashlyn said and paused. She wanted to give Ali a kiss goodbye. So she froze and looked at her for a second.

Ali looked up and met Ashlyn's eyes.

But Ashlyn thought about it too much and talked herself out of it before abruptly turning and walking out of the room. _Holy shit. What am I doing?_ She had it so bad for this girl.

Ali just sat there in amused confusion. _What the hell was that?_

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of a two chapter update...
> 
> how's this going? :)

Ali went to Becky's room for most of the day. Ashlyn didn't call to meet up with her and it was already 8:00. Everyone was going downtown around 9:00 since the power was still out. She figured Ashlyn would have called by now.

Ali immediately thought it had something to do with their interaction earlier. She eventually got so annoyed she dialed Ashlyn's number with intentions to call her out on it.

But Ashlyn's phone rang twice and then went to voicemail.

 _Great. She's officially ignoring me... And now I look desperate._ It only made Ali more frustrated.

...

Most of them met outside the hotel to go out later. Ali walked out with Becky and HAO and there was Ashlyn. Hanging with Syd and Kelley like nothing was different. Ali caught her eye and when she went to wave, Ali turned away.

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes and shrugged it off.

Ali knew it was a dick move but she was annoyed.

...

Around their second round of the night, Ashlyn spotted Ali ordering another drink at the bar. She decided now was a good time to talk to her.

"You can put that on my tab!" Ash shouted to the bartender and he nodded as he continued to make Ali's drink.

At any other time, that would have made Ali blush, but not now. Now she was just annoyed. She gave Ashlyn a forced smile and it was noticable.

Ashlyn had enough of the run-around. She jumped right into it. 

"I came to your room before. Guess you were out." She said.

Ali didn't believe that for one second. Any other person would have called or texted if they couldn't find someone.

"Guess so." Ali replied coldly and took a sip of her drink. But she didn't move from the bar so Ashlyn went on.

"Thought we were going to... hang out." Ashlyn said very obviously.

"I thought so too." Ali agreed. "But I never heard from you, so..." She looked away.

Ashlyn just watched her for a second. "I went to your room..." Ashlyn repeated. She wasn't sure why Ali was being weird.

"Yea, and I wasn't there." Ali didn't look at her quite yet. "You could have texted. But its fine. No worries." She said with a bitter tone.

Ashlyn just scoffed at her.

That made Ali finally turn around. "What?!" She said, clearly fed up.

"You're ridiculous!" Ashlyn laughed and saw Ali's jaw clench. She decided to press on. "I didn't text you because my phone is dead... Blackout at the hotel, remember?" She explained. "Hence the reason I went to your room."

Ali was reluctant to believe it and Ashlyn could tell. She shook her head. She didn't take Ali for the type of girl to believe everything she heard but apparently that's what she did. It was obvious Ali thought Ashlyn was a player and a liar and who knows what else.

Ashlyn wanted to prove her wrong. On all counts. She called the bartender over.

"Hey, man. Can you hand me my phone real quick?" She asked and Ali watched as he reached behind the bar and pulled a phone off one of the chargers. He handed it to Ashlyn and she thanked him.

Ashlyn then handed it directly to Ali.

"Go ahead. Turn it on." Ashlyn said confidently.

Ali clicked the screen. Nothing. It was dead. Now she felt dumb.

"Still think I'm lying?" Ashlyn asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Ali didn't respond so Ashlyn turned the phone on and waited for it to receive Ali's message. Sure enough- up popped a few texts from the girls and a voicemail from "Ali Krieger". 

Now Ali felt bad for assuming and accusing. Of course Ashlyn couldn't charge her phone at the hotel if the power was out. 

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Didn't know you cared so much." Ashlyn raised an eyebrow.

 _Neither did I._ Ali thought. 

"Its fine though. No worries." Ashlyn copied her from before and Ali smiled a little. "But you owe me now." She grinned.

"Fair enough." Ali agreed. "What do you want to drink?" She conceded.

Ashlyn grinned again. "Drinks are on me tonight. But you do owe me some one-on-one time."

Ali blushed. "I mean... maybe when we get back?"

Ashlyn bit her tongue and chuckled while she shook her head.

"Whattt?" Ali whined and smiled.

Ashlyn leaned so she could whisper in Ali's ear. "I'm not always trying to fuck you, Alex." She hinted at the situation earlier without directly saying it.

Ali's eyes grew wide and her cheeks- red.

Ashlyn pulled out a bar stool so Ali could have a seat as she grabbed one for herself. She asked the bartender for another round.

"Sit with me. For one drink." Ashlyn proposed. "I promise I won't bore you."

Ali bit her lip and sat in the seat as she nodded in acceptance. "You're on the clock, Harris." She teased. This was not a bad punishment at all.

...

An hour, and two drinks later, they were still sitting at the bar. The rest of the group was at a table or dancing or playing pool, etc.

And Ashlyn had Ali crying she was laughing so hard.

Ali finally caught her breath enough to speak. "My sides hurt!" She continued to giggle. "I haven't laughed that hard in so long."

Ashlyn planned to make her laugh like that as often as possible. That laugh was infectious. That smile- incredible.

"Told you I wouldn't bore you." Ashlyn teased. She had been flirting with Ali the entire time.

Ali was completely loving it. She didn't normally like this much attention but she wanted all of Ashlyn's.

...

Pinoe came over and wrangled them back into the group after a bit. They were reluctant to leave their special moment but had to anyway.

Ashlyn stepped to the side to let Ali go first and then followed. Always a gentleman. But at least now Ali didn't take it as something else.

...

They were standing in a group of about ten of them toward the end of the bar.

There was a drunk guy who was behind Ali and he kept slightly bumping into her. It was funny because it was not enough to hurt her but just enough to annoy her. And he was completely oblivious to it. As were all the other girls.

Except Ashlyn.

She kept an eye on him the whole time. And everytime it would happen, Ali would catch her eye and chuckle a bit which would make Ashlyn smile and shake her head at the same time.

It was slightly annoying her too. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, that's enough." She said as she walked over to Ali and gave her a look as she directed the comment at the guy. She stood behind Ali to block him from bumping into her again. He could bump into Ashlyn instead.

She knew the guy didn't mean any harm- just had too much to drink and could hardly balance but she made sure to glare at him anyway. She didn't like anyone bothering Ali.

Ali smiled at her protectiveness. It was nice Ashlyn noticed and cared enough to step in.

 _Didn't know you cared so much._ Echoed in her head.

...

Hanging with the group was distracting. They were in the most crowded part of the bar and people kept walking through to get by. 

At one point, Ali leaned back, into Ashlyn and said so only she could hear... "I was having more fun at the bar."

Ashlyn smiled at that and whispered close, her lips lightly grazing Ali's ear. "Me too."

...


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to get another drink." Ashlyn said to the group and nudged Ali.

"Me too." Ali joined her in walking to the bar.

They both sat down on bar stools without even discussing it. This is where they would rather be instead. They looked at each other and smiled.

...

Pinoe nudged Sydney and nodded toward the bar.

"Ever see her laugh like that?" She asked as they both watched Ali with her head back, hand over her mouth, beaming with laughter.

Sydney took a good look and thought about it.

"No, not really." She said after a second.

"Me either." Pinoe replied with a smirk. Ali had the type of laugh that made everyone around her laugh also. It was always nice to hear.

...

Ashlyn lost her seat to some girl when she got up to demonstrate something for Ali. It was vital to the story she was telling so she didn't mind losing her bar stool.

Ali hopped out of hers as well.

"Sit down, young lady." Ashlyn teasingly commanded.

"No, its fine. Let's go over here." She said as she walked around to the front of the bar.

They stood at the other end where there were no stools but plenty of open space for the both of them. Ashlyn resumed her story.

Ali resumed admiring the way she used her hands when she spoke. The way she would hesitate for a split second when her eyes met Ali's mid-sentence. The way she leaned close and then pulled away right when Ali thought she couldn't handle it. It only drew her to Ashlyn more.

The music seemed to get louder, causing Ashlyn to lean in closer when she spoke. Ali did the same as she cracked jokes right back at her. They were so close and the tension was mounting.

There was one point when Ashlyn was talking into Ali's ear- she brought her hand up around Ali's neck as she leaned into her. Ashlyn knew exactly what she was doing. She was pushing the boundaries with Ali and she couldn't help it. _This girl is so hot._

The contact was electric. Ali wanted more of it. Thankfully for her, someone pushed through behind her to order a drink right then. She was forced closer to Ashlyn.

She felt Ashlyn's lips pull into a smile when her hand landed on Ash's hip to keep steady. She was right up against her. Ali could smell Ashlyn's signature scent of Old Spice and some sort of musk. Something uniquely Ashlyn. Something she longed for in the times she was without her.

Ashlyn pulled her hand away when she was done with what she was saying. She made sure to trail the ridge of her thumb slightly on Ali's jaw as she did so. Ali got a little caught up in it.

She snapped herself out of it and quickly waved the bartender over to order another drink.

Ashlyn was surprised. She figured Ali was already a little tipsy by the way she was feeding into all of this. By the way she was shamelessly flirting. Ashlyn didn't plan on getting another drink herself but she did it anyway- just to stay even.

"Who knew you were such a lush..." Ashlyn teased and bumped shoulders with Ali as they leaned on the bar.

Ali looked at her with darkened eyes. "I know what I want." She said. Insinuating something more and Ashlyn raised an eyebrow.

She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Alex and Christen.

"Hey, we're all heading out. Come on." Alex nodded to the door.

Ashlyn kept her eyes locked on Ali. "Actually..." She paused and then slowly turned to Alex. "We're gonna stay." She decided.

Ali liked that Ashlyn made the decision for both of them.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. See you tomorrow." She said and they all hugged before parting ways.

Ashlyn looked back to find Ali grinning at her. Ashlyn couldn't help but crack a smile. She turned back to the bar and took a sip of her drink. She hoped that wasn't too obvious.

...

Ashlyn had just told a story about her first road trip in the Jeep and Ali responded with...

"Didn't know you drove a Jeep."

"Oh, you didn't read that when you looked me up?" Ashlyn made fun of her and Ali blushed as she rolled her eyes.

"I hate you." She scowled playfully.

"Doesn't seem like it." Ashlyn pushed back. "Considering you looked me up so you could check me out! Admit it, you thought I was a hottie." She teased.

"Hardly." Ali played it off. "Your picture- doesn't even look like you. So... no." She laughed.

"True." Ashlyn chuckled at that. "At least you look good in yours." She said and Ali paused.

Ashlyn didn't notice what she revealed until she saw Ali freeze. She dropped her head and mentally kicked herself. _Shit._

"So... you looked me up too, huh?" Ali was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"No." Ashlyn shook her head side-to-side and tried to hide a smile. "Maybe." She admitted.

Ali was flattered... but she made sure not to show it.

"Admit it- you thought I was a hottie." She pressed it now.

Ashlyn just shrugged and gave her a look that said it all. Suddenly Ali was shy again.

She played with her straw as she looked down. "Do..." She contemplated it for a second. "Do you still think so?"

The corner of Ashlyn's mouth pulled up in a smile. She leaned her elbow on the bar and rested her head on her hand as she waited for Ali to meet her eyes. When she did, Ashlyn gave her a friendly smile.

"You don't have to answer that." Ali changed her mind abruptly and Ashlyn thought her nervousness was cute.

"Yes." Ashlyn put an end to her worry. "Yes, I still think so. More so, even."

"Really?" Ali held back an unexpected smile.

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes. _Does this girl not know this?_

"Seriously?" Ashlyn cocked her head to the side. "Have you seen yourself?!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Yes, I think you're hot!_

Ali just blushed and looked away.

Neither of them said anything for a minute.

"So... you're a fan?" Ali mimicked Ashlyn from the night Ali admitted to looking her up.

"Hardly." Ashlyn responded the same as Ali had that night on the beach.

"You were a fan **that** night." Ali cocked an eyebrow. 

Ashlyn laughed. "Using my own lines on me, huh?"

Ali only shrugged and winked as Ashlyn grinned at her.

"Do you want to get out of here after this drink?" Ashlyn suggested.

Ali nodded. "Sure." _I guess your lines work._

...

Hailing a cab wasn't working so they hopped on the shuttle of a hotel near theirs to steal a ride. Ashlyn's idea. And normally Ali wouldn't do something like that but she went for it this time.

It was crowded. It seemed most of the people were from the same group- possibly a wedding and Ali offered her seat to someone who clearly had too much to drink. She felt Ashlyn grab her hand and gently pull her back before she got too far away.

Ashlyn sat up straight and slowly pulled Ali onto her lap to sit. She calculated it perfectly. Making sure to hang onto Ali's hand and rest them both in Ali's lap. Their fingers laced together as Ashlyn pulled her close to keep her safe.

Ali didn't know how long she could keep her cool in this situation- being so close to Ashlyn. She would take her right now if she could. But she couldn't.

...

They took the bus to the other hotel and walked the remaining two blocks. Not a bad deal at all. Ashlyn laced her fingers with Ali's. She didn't really notice she did it. It just happened.

"You're holding my hand again." Ali pointed out.

Ashlyn didn't skip a beat. "I don't want you slipping on a patch of ice." She realized hand-holding wasn't something she would do with one of her "hook-ups".

"We're in Southern California." Ali chuckled.

"Weather's been weird lately." Ashlyn shrugged. Unfazed by it.

"And it's June." Ali smiled wider and Ashlyn stopped walking.

Ali was only teasing so she tightened her grip and pulled Ashlyn along.

"Come on, you." She coaxed and Ashlyn followed.

Ali felt safe with her hand in Ashlyn's. It made her feel wanted too. Like Ashlyn chose to spend her time with Ali and no one else. She liked that.

...

They let go of each other's hand when they reached the hotel.

Ali couldn't help but be disappointed when they walked in the building. Since both of them had roommates- it seemed there was no messing around tonight. She figured Ashlyn would have suggested a walk on the beach- but she didn't.

They took the elevator up to their floor and walked down the hall.

Ali slowed by Ashlyn's room as it was the first one but Ashlyn kept going .

"Come on." Ashlyn extended her arm for Ali to take.

Ali took it but was skeptical of Ashlyn's intentions. Ashlyn stopped them right outside Ali's door.

"I have a roommate." Ali pointed out- a little taken back that Ashlyn had the guts to try this.

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes and then realized Ali had the wrong idea.

 _I'm not always trying to fuck you._ Echoed in her head and she cracked a smile.

"I was just walking you home." She explained and once again Ali felt bad for assuming.

"Sorry." Ali said as she clenched her teeth. "I'm sorry!" She chuckled. "And I'm sorry for earlier too." She added.

"Its fine." Ashlyn brushed it off. She was still set on proving Ali wrong. "Goodnight, Alex." She said as she pulled Ali closer.

There was no hesitation this time. She let go of Ali's hand and brought her own to Ali's cheek before leaning in and kissing her. There was so much emotion in that kiss. It felt like their first real one. She let it linger for a while before breaking apart.

She kept their lips together and mumbled into Ali's... "Goodnight, beautiful." Before turning and walking back toward her room.

 _Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that._ She was super nervous about it but it didn't show as she casually walked toward her room.

Ali stood there dumbfounded. _Did she really just kiss me goodnight?_ Her head was swimming. Thoughts running a mile a minute. _Because... I want her to do that again._

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update finally!

Ashlyn woke the next morning with a huge smile on her face. She wasn't sure how kissing a girl goodnight, a girl she had already slept with numerous times, could make her so giddy but it did. She couldn't sleep any longer- she was too excited.

...

Ali hardly slept. She replayed that over and over in her mind all night. She just couldn't shake the notion of excitement and anticipation. She woke up extra early and headed down to breakfast. No one was there so she grabbed some to go and headed to the beach.

...

"Hi." Ali heard someone walk up behind her as she watched the waves flow in-and-out. 

"Hi." She smiled when she looked up to find Ashlyn.

"I figured it was my turn to follow you down to the beach." Ashlyn said smoothly as she sat down next to the brunette.

"I didn't follow you that time!" Ali protested.

"Right. I forgot." Ashlyn said sarcastically. "Well... I just have a quick question." She rushed to another subject, like she was nervous or something.

"Okay." Ali turned to face her.

"Do you... um, want to come out with me tonight?" Ashlyn asked, avoiding eye contact.

Ali was flattered Ashlyn was asking her to come out with her and the girls. She would love to join.

"Sure." Ali nodded easily. "What're you guys doing?"

"Oh..." Ashlyn went from excited to shy in a second. "I meant... just me." She said quieter.

That only made Ali smile wider- but Ashlyn couldn't see it since she was nervously looking at the sand beneath her feet.

She waited in silence for Ashlyn to look over at her.

Ashlyn was met with a genuine smile.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Ali said as she looked into Ashlyn's eyes.

"I'm not n-nervous." Ashlyn's sentence faltered when her eyes met Ali's. She dropped her head and laughed at herself when she realized. "Okay. Maybe I'm a little nervous." She admitted.

"To answer your question... that sounds nice-"

 _Oh no._ Ashlyn thought. _Here comes the 'but'..._

"What time should I be ready?" Ali asked like it was nothing.

"6:00?" Ashlyn was still a little surprised Ali agreed.

"Is that a question?" Ali teased.

"No. 6:00. I'll come to you." Ashlyn said confidently as she started to get up. Again she wanted to kiss Ali before she left but again she talked herself out of it.

"Is this... a date?" Ali asked hesitantly.

Ashlyn wasn't sure how to answer that. She would like to say yes, but only if Ali wanted that too.

"That's up to you." Ashlyn reasoned. "Let's see how it goes and decide later?"

Ali wanted this to be a date but she wasn't sure if that was something Ashlyn wanted.

"Okay." She agreed.

"See you at 6:00. And um... don't eat dinner." Ashlyn said vaguely and made her way up the beach.

 _Oh this is definitely a date!_ Ali thought with a smile. And if it wasn't a date yet- she was sure going to make it one.

...

Ashlyn had to tell someone. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore- she was too excited. She went straight to HAO's room and knocked on the door.

"I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone!" She exclaimed when HAO opened it.

"Good morning to you too." HAO said sarcastically.

"I asked Alex on a date." She blurted out. "Sorta."

"What? Morgan?" HAO was still half-asleep.

"Ali." Ashlyn corrected. "...Krieger."

HAO just stared at her.

"Yea... I know." Ashlyn agreed without her having to say anything.

"What the- Ash, you'd probably have a better chance with Alex Morgan." HAO laughed. Still not sure if Ashlyn was serious or not. 

"She said yes." Ashlyn added.

That got HAO's attention.

"I don't think she's..." HAO trailed off as she studied Ashlyn's face. Something told her Ash had more to reveal.

Ashlyn took a deep breath.

"This is the part you can't tell anyone..." She said and looked down the hall on each side.

HAO just looked on and waited for whatever was coming.

"We're kind of... hooking up." She said with teeth clenched in a smile.

HAO's jaw dropped.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked through a loud whisper.

"All camp." Ashlyn admitted. "Just a few times though."

"Ash, we're all on the same team. You have to be careful." HAO warned. She was just trying to look out for her friends. "You can't just get bored with this one."

"I know. But I think I really like her." Ashlyn looked down.

To HAO's knowledge, Ashlyn had only ever gotten hung-up on one girl before.

"This part you **really** can't tell anyone." Ashlyn warned.

HAO was not sure what to expect now. She had already learned a lot. What more could there possibly be.

"Remember the time I hooked up with that girl, in college..." Ashlyn baited her and HAO knew exactly which time, of many, she meant.

"Yea, you didn't want to talk to any other girl for months after that." HAO couldn't forget. She remembered it being a weird few months for Ashlyn.

"Do you remember which weekend it was?" Ashlyn pressed.

"Yea, it was the Friday after we played Penn State..." HAO slowly looked up. She was wide-eyed with her eyebrow raised and jaw beginning to drop.

She didn't say anything but her expression said it all.

_No fucking way._

"Yep." Ashlyn knew what she was thinking.

HAO absorbed it for a moment. She had a flashback to the morning after the Penn State game and the party...

_"Why are you so quiet?" HAO nudged a grumpy Ashlyn on the couch._

_"I'm not. I'm just tired." Ashlyn sounded annoyed._

_"Aw, did someone not get any sleep last night?" Tobin teased._

_Normally Ashlyn would laugh it off and make a joke or tell them about her night but she just shook her head this time._

_"Definitely no sleep was had in that room." Whit teased. "Oh Ashlyn! You feel so good!" She imitated the mystery girl from the night before and that was the last straw._

_Ashlyn slammed her laptop shut, threw it on the coffee table and left the room._

_They all sat there dumbfounded._

_They were only kidding. Normally Ashlyn was right in the jokes with them. But for some reason- this time she seemed defensive. Like she was protecting someone. HAO had never seen her act like that before._

_She later went to Ashlyn's room to apologize for being a jerk._

_When Ashlyn told her some of the story, HAO could tell Ashlyn felt something for the mystery girl. Something she never felt before. And she could tell it scared her...._

 

"Oh my god. You and... holy shit..." She finally said.

HAO hugged her out of nowhere and Ashlyn was surprised by it.

"Ash, you whined and pouted about this girl for months. She really got to you. She made you stop hooking up with random girls and you know why?" HAO asked and Ashlyn waited for her to go on. "Because you really liked her." She pointed out.

Ashlyn knew now was a better time than any to listen to HAO rant.

"You better make this the best date of your life." She continued. "Ali likes chocolate but not sweets. She prefers red wine over white. And she's a sucker for a romantic but will call you out on a cheesy line with no hesitation."

HAO took a deep breath and put her hands on Ash''s shoulders.

"And she's one of my best friends too." She got very serious and Ashlyn feared the inevitable 'don't hurt her or I'll kill you' line.

But it never came. HAO knew she could trust Ashlyn on this one.

HAO hugged her again, tighter and longer this time.

"I love you. This is so awesome." HAO smiled into the hug and Ashlyn finally relaxed. 

_Okay. Yes. This is a date._

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally... thanks for your patience!

Ashlyn knocked on Ali's door and impatiently waited for her to open it. When Ali did, Ashlyn realized it was worth the wait.

She just stared at Ali. Completely frozen and she took in her beauty. It took a few seconds for her to realize she was practically drooling. Ashlyn readjusted her gaze to meet Ali's eyes, which didn't help her much, and cleared her throat.

"You look great!" She said, a little louder and more excited than she intended.

Ali couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed how caught up Ashlyn was.

"Thank you." She nodded and checked Ashlyn out a bit also.

Ashlyn watched her with one eyebrow raised and as her confidence restored itself.

"Me too, I know." She teased and Ali blushed. "Ready to head out?"

...

"Are you sure its the last shuttle?" Ali partially whined as they headed to catch a ride back to the hotel.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were having fun." Ashlyn joked.

"I mean... I'm not, not having fun." Ali teased back.

"Good to know. Good to know." Ashlyn nodded and laced her fingers with Ali's- something that always made Ali's heart flutter when Ashlyn did it.

"We could take a cab." Ali persisted. She didn't want the night to end.

"We could... but we don't want everyone wondering where we are." Ashlyn pointed out. "Plus, I have to get you home before curfew on the first date... to set the bar, ya know?" She joked.

"So... this is a date then?" Ali asked sincerely.

"Ummm..." Ashlyn palmed the back of her neck with her free hand. "Do you want this to be a date?" She asked hesitantly.

Ali didn't need to think about that. She knew.

"Yea. I want this to be a date." She confirmed with a smile.

"Good." Ashlyn exhaled. "Because I was treating it as a date."

"Me too." Ali smiled.

They walked along the sidewalk to the shuttle stop and waited on the bench in silence.

Ali finally spoke up. Nervously.

"I... um... I like date-Ashlyn a lot." She said cautiously.

Ashlyn remembered when HAO warned her Ali would call her out on a cheesy line. She wanted to chuckle at the way Ali just laid one out but she resisted because she knew Ali was sharing something with her. And it was adorable.

She leaned closer.

"Then maybe we should... go on another date." Ashlyn said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Ali's ear.

"I'd like that." Ali whispered back, leaning closer also.

Ashlyn bit her lip.

"Can I kiss you?" She looked into Ali's eyes and Ali nodded in approval with a smile.

Ashlyn pulled her closer by the strap of her purse and kissed her with every ounce of her being.

...

"So this is goodnight then." Ali smiled. Looking forward to another goodnight kiss.

"I mean, yea, if you're tired." Ashlyn insinuated there was another option.

Ali looked on and waited for her to continue. Ashlyn broke into a smile and looked shyly down to her feet.

"My um roommate will be out for a little longer if you want to... hang out." She asked as she scuffed the floor with her shoe.

It was so cute it made Ali's stomach flip.

"I'll hang out." She agreed.

She didn't think to ask how Ashlyn knew when Syd would be back. She figured she knew for sure since she almost walked in on them last time.

Ashlyn had a plan in place. Syd was with HAO (and knew nothing). HAO would let Ash know when she was coming back. Easy enough.

...

They were sitting on Ashlyn's bed, talking and flirting and occasionally kissing in between.

Eventually, it turned to only kissing, as Ashlyn pulled Ali closer and deepened the kiss.

Ali smiled when she realized where this was going. That kiss was familiar. She decided to speed things up.

Ali moved to straddle Ashlyn and continued the kiss. It was more intense now as Ashlyn smiled into Ali's lips and slid her hands up Ali's thighs. Slowly inching upward.

"How long do you think we have?" She whispered as she nipped down Ashlyn's jaw and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Whoa..." Ashlyn pulled back slightly. "First date." She reminded.

"What?" Ali was a bit shocked.

"I don't have sex on the first date." Ashlyn said very seriously.

"Are you for real right now?" Ali asked. Completely blown away by that statement. They had sex a bunch of times before so it was basically irrelevant to mention.

"No, I'm not for real right now!" Ashlyn laughed, surprised Ali fell for it, and pulled Ali down onto the bed as she hovered over her.

Ali rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the amusement on her face.

"We have about an hour." Ashlyn said.

She had mentioned to Ali about telling HAO, just a few minutes ago. Ali wasn't put-off by it at all. She was glad someone knew.

"We can get a lot done in an hour." Ali bit her lip and pulled Ashlyn to her by the collar of her shirt.

...

They both noticed it felt different this time. Something had changed. They took their time and paid attention to the other more. They smiled and laughed until the only noise either one could make was a low-pitched moan. And when they finished, Ashlyn pulled Ali close and kissed the top of her head.

Ali wasn't even sure if Ashlyn understood what she was doing but she certainly wasn't going to point it out. She just reveled in her newfound feelings for the blonde and pulled herself closer.

...

HAO texted they would be back in fifteen minutes and Ashlyn walked Ali to her room. Mostly everyone had gone to sleep or was out with Syd and HAO so they knew the coast was clear.

"I like going on dates with you." Ashlyn confessed when they got to Ali's door. "Can't wait for the next one."

She had a way to sound confident but shy at the same time. Ali found herself drawn to that.

"So does this mean... we're dating?" Ali asked innocently.

"I'd like to." Ashlyn smirked. "If you'd like to." 

"MmmYea." Ali mumbled her response with a smile into a made-up word.

Ashlyn loved the way Ali spoke. Her slight accent and mumble only made her more attractive. Her eyes dropped to Ali's lips and then back up to check down the hall and make sure no one was coming.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" She asked. She really wanted to do that again.

Ali leaned into her so their faces were only inches apart.

"You don't have to ask me anymore." Ali exhaled and closed the gap as Ashlyn kissed her hard.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will wrap it up, guys. I'll do an epilogue sometime down the line (in true Flashback fashion).

"So...?" HAO hopped up and down excitedly when she ran into Ashlyn the next morning.

Though Ashlyn thinks she was waiting for her. She decides to string her along a bit.

"So what?" Ashlyn asks feigning innocence.

"How'd it go?" HAO nearly whines at having to wait one second longer.

Ashlyn just scrunches her eyes at her friend and pretends she has no idea what she's talking about.

"Ashlyn!" HAO whisper yells and smacks Ashlyn's arm with the back of her hand.

"Alright, alright. Jeeze." Ashlyn laughs. "It went really well."

In typical Ashlyn fashion, she only offers so much.

"And..." HAO presses.

"And I guess we're officially dating." Ashlyn gives her a weird look and then breaks into a smile.

"YES!!!" HAO yelled and got the attention of a few of the other girls. She quickly shook them off and they turned back to what they were doing.

"Easy there." Ashlyn warned. 

...

Camp ended and they said their goodbyes. Something they never had to do before.

"Oh wow." Ashlyn acted surprised when she answered the door and Ali was there. "You're still here." 

"Huh?" Ali scrunched up her face in confusion. She had been texting with Ashlyn all morning about coming by before their flights.

"I just expected you to sneak out in the wee hours of the morning. Isn't that your thing?" Ashlyn teased, going back to that one night in college.

"Oh stop." Ali laughed. "It was my only one night stand. I didn't know what to do!" She responded honestly as they walked into the room.

"Well..." Ashlyn smiles at that. "Guess now you can say you've never had one."

Ali just gave her a look, feigning annoyance.

"You know, because we... well, you know." Ashlyn pointed to the bed.

And then Ashlyn proceeded to point to the dresser, the floor between the beds, the bathroom, etc.

Ali just rolled her eyes and grabbed Ashlyn's pointing hand in her own.

"I get it." She informed and Ashlyn grinned.

"Oh good." Ashlyn replied quietly with a devilish grin.

Ali met her eyes for a moment before they both grew serious. She pulled Ashlyn into a tight hug.

"I actually think I might miss you." She mumbled into the blonde.

Ashlyn got a chuckle out of that and played along. "Aww, Alex." 

"Who woulda thought, right?" Ali laughed and hugged tighter.

She wasn't ready for their month-long camp to be over yet. She and Ashlyn were just beginning to explore something other than the physical side of things and she didn't want to let it go.

_Last week, Ashlyn leaning over the edge of the ice bath while Ali sat in it after a practice. Telling her about the one time she almost fell asleep in one._

_A couple mornings ago, Ali receiving room service from "an anonymous source". Coffee and a pastry. She knew it was from Ashlyn solely because the employee called her "Alex Krieger", not Ali Krieger._

_Last night, Ali finding herself outside of Ashlyn's room pretty late. She wanted to go on a walk - just to get rid of some pre-flight jitters. She was about to knock but was second guessing it. Then decided to do it, only to raise her hand and have the door fly open in front of her._

_"Hey!" Ashlyn jumped back in surprise when she ran into Ali. "I was just coming to see if you wanted to go for a walk."_

_And Ali didn't respond. She just kissed her right there in the hallway._

 

"Well, maybe..." Ashlyn started. "We can go on a date in Florida? Or DC." She suggested. "Seeing as we're dating and all."

"I'd like that." Ali mumbled again and Ashlyn hugged her tighter.

...

"Hello?" Ali answered her phone casually but really she was nervous. For some reason.

"Hey, Alex. What's up?" Ashlyn beamed on the other end of the line. Seemingly not-so-nervous.

"Oh nothing. Just hanging out. You?" Ali replied. Actually, she was thinking about calling Ashlyn just a minute before her phone rang.

"Not much. Hey, um, I was wondering if you had plans next weekend." Ashlyn added. She sounded a bit nervous now. "I was thinking I could come see you." 

"Oh, shoot. That would be cool but I'm actually going to be out of town." Ali replied.

"No worries. Another time." Ashlyn played it off like she wasn't super excited at the prospect of it. "Where ya going?"

"Florida." Ali mentioned casually. If Ashlyn could see her face right now she would probably kiss that lip-biting grin right off it.

"Florida?" Ashlyn repeated.

"Have you heard of it?" Ali teased. 

"I mean... I've been there a couple times. No big deal." Ashlyn recovered and played into it.

"Well..." Ali continued. "My mom lives there. And there's this cute girl I know who lives there too. So I was going to try to do two visits in one."

"Wow. Sounds like a good idea." Ashlyn smiled.

"You want to hang out?" Ali asked cutely but completely serious now.

"I do." Ashlyn replied. And laughed at Ali's little act. "I really, really do."

...

"I just realized something..." Ashlyn said as they walked down the street. Ali's hand in hers.

They finally decided to hang out with people other than themselves. Three days into Ali's visit.

"What's that?" Ali asked with a cute smile.

"You're about to meet my friends right now." Ashlyn pointed out.

"I am." Ali agreed. 

"I've never really introduced anyone to them before." Ashlyn mentioned and then shrugged. "Huh."

"Don't worry. I'll _act_ cool." Ali teased.

"Here, you'll need this..." Ashlyn placed her snapback backwards on Ali's head and smiled. She looked so cute.

"And these too." Ali pulled the sunglasses off Ashlyn's face and slid them on her own. "How do I look?" 

Ashlyn took a good look at her. She always thought Ali was beautiful. From the very first time she saw her until the day she dies. And even now with Ashlyn's hat (which was a little big) and sunglasses on - she looked adorable.

"Beautiful as ever." Ashlyn says with a sincere smile on her face.

Ali wasn't expecting that. She expected a joke or a snarky comment. But she can tell Ashlyn is 100% serious when she says it.

"T-thanks." She replies and smiles shyly before looking down to her feet to hide her red cheeks.

Ashlyn doesn't say anything to that. She just steps forward, tips Ali's head up and kisses her, all in one motion.

She pulls back after a moment but doesn't go too far.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." She says slyly.

Ali gives her a knowing smile and hands back her hat, keeping the sunglasses for now. And they continue the walk to lunch with Ash's friends.

...

"Hey guys!" Ash beams when they finally find them, on the deck at the table closest to the water.

"Ash!!" They all greet her and the ones she hasn't seen since she got home crush her in hugs.

"Here, we saved two seats." Liz waves them over.

Only then does Ashlyn realize she should really introduce Ali. But she's not sure exactly what to call her. They hadn't talked about it yet. 

But before she knows it, she's speaking and the words come out before she can even stop them.

"Guys, this is... my girlfriend, Ali." Ashlyn said and slowly turned to Ali with an unsure expression.

But Ali played it off like it was nothing.

"Hi, guys." She gave that nose-crinkle smile and waved to everyone.

They all said their hellos and grinned at each other and gave looks and Ali smiled through it all.

She then dead-panned to Ashlyn and raised a playful eyebrow. 

Ashlyn knew exactly what look was for. It was as if Ali was saying 'what was that you called me' and she knew this conversation was coming sooner or later. She just wished they had it before this moment.

...

They settled comfortably into their seats and Ali was immediately brought into conversation with Jess and Liz. They heard a lot about Ali in the past two weeks and wanted to get to know the girl who has Ashlyn's heart sailing.

Ashlyn immersed herself in catching up with everyone else and caught a few approving nods from her friends as the meal went on. She didn't need their approval, Ali was amazing and she knew that, but it was still nice to know she had it.

The bill came and everyone divided it up by person/couple. Ali put her card down for herself and Ashlyn.

"I got this." She said sweetly.

"You got dinner last night. I'll get this." Ashlyn took Ali's card off the table but Ali grabbed the other end of it.

Ashlyn wouldn't let it go though. Try as Ali might to put it back on the table- Ashlyn wasn't having any of it. She laughed as Ali tried to pry her card from her keeper-grip.

Ali shook her head with a smile and leaned in so only Ashlyn could hear.

"As your **girlfriend**..." She let the word linger. "I'm telling you- I'm paying for lunch."

Ali said it teasingly and when Ashlyn's jaw dropped, she pulled the card quickly from her grip to toss it back onto the pile of cards and money next to the bill. She sat back in her chair with a vindicated smile on her face and looked to see Ashlyn shaking her head out of the corner of her eye. A huge smile on her face.

...

"So... **girlfriend** , what're we doing tonight?" Ali asked on their walk home with a big grin on her face.

Ali wasn't put off by what Ashlyn said. She thought it was cute. She thought that was the next step coming anyway. But she was still going to rib Ashlyn about it for a while.

Ashlyn let out a soft chuckle and cringed at her own nervous rambling from earlier.

"Sorry about that." She said and shook her head at herself.

The smug smile on Ali's face slowly faded. She was expecting Ashlyn to play along or joke back. But instead, it seemed she was taking it back.

Ashlyn felt Ali's hand tense in hers and slow her pace. She turned around with a smile on her face which quickly faded when she saw the look on Ali's. 

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern and knitted eyebrows.

"N-nothing." Ali responded and quickly forced a smile. "What're we doing tonight?" She tried to change the subject.

Ashlyn realized pretty quickly what had just transpired. 

"Oh! No, no, no!" She laughed and stopped... and then laughed some more as she thought about it. "I don't regret calling you my- I just didn't mean to do it like-" She laughed again.

Ali just stood there with an expectant expression on her face. She didn't look amused and she wasn't a fan of being laughed at - which is what she thought Ashlyn was doing.

Ashlyn noticed and grew serious.

"Hey." She said and Ali's eyes reluctantly met hers. "I want you to be my girlfriend..."

Ali looked back down and waited for a 'but'... When one didn't come she slowly looked up to Ashlyn again.

Ash had a small smile on her face. She continued.

"If you'd like that too, then I'm going to ask you..." Ashlyn let her know.

When Ali still said nothing, Ashlyn smiled a bit wider. 

"Fuck it." She exhaled. "I'm going to ask anyway... Alex, will you officially be my girlfriend?" 

And Ali flashes back to the past couple months...

_Ashlyn reaching for her hand during movie night in Carli's room. Under a blanket. Out of sight. And she sweetly held it in her own for the rest of the time._

_Ashlyn's eyes meeting hers during team lunch one day. Holding that gaze for a moment before smiling and looking away. They both felt something in one look._

_Ali's stomach fluttering when Ashlyn carried her bag in the other day. She, without second thought, put it in her own bedroom instead of the extra bedroom. It was a small act but it proved how real things had become._

 

She thinks she's falling in love with this girl. She thinks the feeling is mutual. She thinks-

"Ahem." Ashlyn nervously cleared her throat and snapped Ali out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." Ali laughed softly but with a big, bright smile. "Yes. I would love to officially be your girlfriend."

And with that she pulled Ashlyn close and kissed her hard and hoped she never had to let her go.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader had previously asked me to update one story at a time b/c they got confused which story was which.
> 
> So, for the past few months I tried to finish my stories one at a time. But it didn't work out so well. Sometimes I need to switch it up -that way I'm updating more often (but different stories). 
> 
> I'm going back to my old ways- more updates on more stories, more often. If more of you also get my stories confused, let me know :) and then maybe I need to re-evaluate.


End file.
